


Glorified

by Kawaii_chubby_cheeks



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Danny is 18, Glory Hole, Kinda, M/M, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_chubby_cheeks/pseuds/Kawaii_chubby_cheeks
Summary: Danny has started to intern at Vlad's business to prove himself worthy for college money. One day during a break he finds out about a glory hole in the stall, and a mystery man indulges him in a bit of public sex.(Aged up Danny Fenton, at least 18 y/o.)





	Glorified

"Right this way, Daniel."

Danny Fenton followed his adviser around the office he would be interning in for the next few months. With his studies to get into an astronaut program, money came up due to studies not being his strong suit, and he had been promised college money if he could help in the office of a family friend; Vlad Masters. While their relationship had been strained because they were both strong Halfa, Vlad proved to not let any quarrel taint the image he had built in the Fenton family as the caring old friend from the college days. 

"Soon Mr.Masters should be calling a meeting, so just try to keep busy until then. Alright?" His adviser said to him. 

Danny delivered an understanding nod to them. Using this small break in the day the young man went to the nearby bathroom and relieved himself, having needed this after a few bottles of water and cups of coffee to stay awake. The only bad news was that every urinal had been in use or just too close to another guy. Danny walked into a stall, one before the last one  to relieve his bladder. It filled him with relief to get that pressure off his body on a busy day like this. 

He had ran around to complete errands, fetch food and drinks for higher ups, and he constantly suffered through Vlad checking in on him- As if he really worried the work was too much for him. It was all too frustrating to say the least. 

Most of the other bathroom attendants left to do other things leaving Danny a momemy to stare at the tile wall in front of him. His pants stayed at his ankles and flaccid penis kept in his hand. He sighed softly. This was already a bit of a stressful job. 

As Danny decided he wasted enough time standing there he started to pull his pants up then he to paused. At about waist level was a fist sized hole to the stall beside him; the last stall there against the wall at the end of the restroom. 

Curious, Danny knelt to peek into the hole. Was this what people called a "Glory hole"? He had never seen one before but this had to no doubt be one. It had plenty of room for someone to push in their- 

The door to the restroom opened snapping the Halfa out of his thoughts. Danny sat up.straight, watching the shoes from under his stall door. The other man stepped into the stall beside his; The one that the hole in the wall between their stalls lead to. He gulped nervously. It would be best to leave this guy to his business. Danny had to attend a meeting with Vlad, anyway. He started to zip and button up his pants when he couldn't help but notice that his stall neighbor had begun to test the hip height hole between them. 

Danny's face grew hot with blush when he saw the swollen head of the other man's penis pressed through the hole. This couldn't be happening. . . He knew he could go ghost and see for himself what kind of pervert he was dealing with but another part of him felt that he shouldn't pass up this new experience. 

The young ravenette timidly wrapped his fingers around the little of the thick girth pushed into his stall. It felt so warm in his palm after no doubt being kept in the other guy's pants all day. A soft groan alerted him that this was ready happening. Danny took a breath. They had no idea who each other was so he could be as raunchy as he wanted- No  repercussions to follow. Just the knowledge of this shared secret activity in the stalls of the Men's restroom sent a small spark of excitement up Danny's spine, which made him grow hard quick. 

More dick pushed into the encircling of Danny's fingers. He licked his lips, and noted the length and how thick this other guy was. While he didn't consider himself a cock connoisseur, Danny considered this a nice fat one. He let himself settle so he was on his knees. At this level while he stroked the other, the swollen head was inches from his face, the temptation to do more winning much too fast. 

The sound of the other man's deep groans and the hot feeling of flesh in his hold drove Danny to open his mouth. He welcomed the tip inside, his eyes fluttered closed as he took him into the warmth behind his lips. 

"Oh fuck." He heard the other breath in a voice that trembled. 

Further encouraged the Halfa gradually replaced his fingers and took the shaft deeper. In no time the tip went into the start of his throat. 

Danny couldn't believe it but he was throating this stranger, a boner starting to pain him from no given attention. He whimpered around the thick cock in his mouth, swallowing greedily around him. 

He used one hand to reach down, wrapping it around his own swollen cock, giving it rough pumps. His mouth worked over the other with eagerness taking him in and out of the warmth of his mouth and the entrance of his throat. The bobbing eased the cock further down his relaxed throat canal, swallowing against the swollen sides of it. 

Danny grew closer to the sensation of an orgasm as this continued, and came within the next minute into his own palm, with the hot saltiness of the other's cum filled into his mouth. He pulled back, licking his lips as he tasted the semen on his tongue only to swallow it down. The cock in front of him was still hard nonetheless and the man on.the other side of the wall pointedly thrust shallowly within the glory hole bringing Danny's attention back to it. 

"Fuck yes!" Danny breathed in excitement. With his pants swiftly tugged off of one leg, he pressed his backside against the stall wall between them, he lifted a leg so their bare cocks were able to rub against one another. 

"Fuck me!" The Halfa demanded, going ghost in a flash so lubrication was not required. 

The man on the other side paused his grinds in order to position the head of his cock. Danny helped the process go faster by putting his ass hole right in alignment to the glory hole. He earned the slow burning pleasure of the other man's cock pushed into his waiting canal. It was gradual, and allowed Danny the bliss of being split by the girth as it entered deep inside. Once settled in, the other wasted no time in rocking his hips. 

Danny moaned out his pleasure shamelessly. People would probably be able to hear him from outside the restroom and he didn't know if anyone entered since they started- but none of it mattered at the moment to his pleasure dazed mind. The way the other shoved deep into his ass felt so good, and he hit his sweet spot with each thrust making him see stars. 

"Yes, yes!" Danny cried out happily. He pushed back to meet his cock while his own re-hardened penis bobbed with the rocking of his stomach until he grabbed a hold and stroked it firmly. "I'm gonna cum. . Oh fu~ck! Cumming!" 

His mind went fuzzy as he came hard in his hand; this second orgasm really jolted him with bliss. Danny continued to weakly meet the other's cock nonetheless until hot cum entered him once again but this time deep inside his ass. 

The other pulled out abruptly, which made Danny yelp. He went back into his human form and hurried to clean up through the haze of still recovering from sex. 

Danny never caught who the other man was as he tidied up then left, but the man had seen him as he left the restroom. 

The man chuckled to himself, fixed his pants on his hips as he went to the sink to wash his hands. He grinned into the mirror as he combed his grey hair back into a neat ponytail, satisfied with the knowledge of who he made act like a little slut. 

"Would you look at the time," He looked at the watch on his wrist. "I have a meeting to call."

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?  
> Please leave a comment with your thoughts. Feedback helps me see what you like and how I can improve. 
> 
> Xoxo, Hal.


End file.
